Musical Morganville
by EmeraldEyes1994
Summary: A collection of sonfics. Some are happy, some are sad. Most are revolving around Shane and Claire. Don't worry, it's not as cheesy as the title suggests. Rated T for sexual references and alcohol.
1. She Don't Know She's Beautiful

**A/N:** My very first one of this series!!! Ok so how this works, is each chapter is based on a different song. None of them should be connected to each other, just so you know. Also most of them are based on country songs. The songs I base the fics on will have a link on my profile of the page I recommend you to listen it at. I hope you enjoy :)

**What's up: **Based on the song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" by Sammy Kershaw. It starts on Claire's 18th birthday. They still live at the Glass House.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Morganville Vampires or the lyrics to "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" Lyrics were found from

* * *

**"She Don't Know She's Beautiful"**

Shane walked through the door, Claire on his arm. Tonight they were celebrating Claire's 18th birthday at Common Grounds, and a lot of people were there. As soon as they entered the tiny coffee shop, everyone stopped talking. They were all staring at Claire.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red, which fit nicely with her silky midnight-blue dress. Her hair was up, with a few strands coming down on the side of her face. "Why is everyone staring?" she whispered to Shane nervously.

"Because you're beautiful," he whispered back. She gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him. Eve came bounding up and gave Claire a hug and began talking rapidly to her. Shane couldn't help thinking how she would never believe him no matter how many times he told her. And he had already said it a countless number of times.

~Sometime the following week~

Shane was watching out the windows of Common Grounds, waiting for Claire to come and meet him. They were going to spend the night together on a date and she was going to meet him at Common Grounds after her classes were done. It was a hot day, and the door was propped open to let in a breeze.

After a few minutes he saw her walking down the street at a brisk pace. She was wearing denim shorts and a purple tank top and flip-flops.

A group of four or five college guys were across the street walking at a slower pace back towards the TPU campus. One of them whistled as Claire walked past them. She looked up, saw them, and got an annoyed and puzzled look, and continued walking.

A minute later, she walked into the coffee shop, spotted Shane, and went to stand next to the table he was seated at. "Did you see that out there?" she asked him, jerking her head towards the college guys.

"Yep," he replied. "But I won't do anything to them because I would have done the same thing if you went walking by looking like that." He stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Claire's brow furrowed, giving her another puzzled look. She didn't ask, but Shane knew what she was thinking. She couldn't tell what the fuss was all about. Shane shook his head, knowing that she would never know just how beautiful she was.

~The next morning~

Birds were chirping. It was the morning after another wild night. They were in Shane's room, and Claire's back was to Shane's chest. Shane woke up, inhaling deeply, and rubbed his hand along her back. She moaned, waking up. She turned over onto her back, looking at Shane.

"Good morning," she said, kissing him on the lips and smiling.

"Good morning," he responded, and gave her another longer kiss that made them both want more.

Claire pulled away first. "I gotta go get cleaned up for the day," she said.

"Why?" he asked her, not seeing what she needed to fix.

"My hair's probably a mess. I can't stand looking at myself in the mirror with a haystack for a head." She rolled out of bed, grabbing her shirt off the floor.

Shane couldn't see it. She was absolutely stunning and she said she was ugly. He couldn't even take his eyes off her.

~Later that day~

Shane was at his computer listening to music on youtube. "Claire, come here for a second," he called.

"What?" she said, coming out of the kitchen.

"You need to listen to this song," he turned on the music, Claire waiting patiently.

As the music started she snorted, "Since when do you listen to country?"

Shane shook his head. "Just listen," and then they were both silent as the lyrics started.

_We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)__  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her'_

_Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind  
)She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her  
She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so_

Claire smiled as the song ended. "That was a nice song. You know, that really annoys me when beautiful girls don't think they're pretty." And then she walked away.

Claire was just never going to learn, Shane thought.

* * *

So?? What did you think? Reviews are much appreciated. Message me if you have any ideas for fics!


	2. Need You Now

**A/N: **Second one!! Woohoo!! Please remember to review when you're done reading because reviews make me feel special.

**What's Up: **Based on the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum (Please go listen to it, it's amazing). Claire broke up with Shane, and now they're both depressed and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the lyrics used in the song.

* * *

It was unbearable. The pain was excruciating. Claire couldn't stop looking at the pictures, and yet she was longing so hard for them to come back. Pictures taken from her and Shane's relationship were scattered all over the floor, and seeing each one made the memories all come back. Her eighteenth birthday, one of the nights of watching Michael perform, cozying up on the couch. All of it came back with crystal clear clarity.

And so did how she had ended it all.

**~Flashback~**

"_I can't be with you anymore," she said._

_She could see the hurt in his eyes, and it broke her heart. Tears started running down her face. "Claire…," he was trying to control his voice, she could tell. "Why? What did I do?"_

_Claire swallowed, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat. "It's-it's not you, it's me. I just-I don't want to end up like those girls that end up getting hurt in movies because they stayed with a certain person for too long."_

"_You're breaking up with me because of a _movie_??? Claire, I'm not like those guys in the movies. _We're _not like those couples in the movies. Why do you need to do this?" he was obviously trying not to let this happen._

"_I just-" she swallowed, not letting her emotions get the best of her, even though tears kept running down her face. "I think I just need a break." She looked up into his eyes, willing him to understand._

_Surprisingly, he did. He nodded. He swallowed, which seemed to take him a while like he too had something stuck in his throat._

"_I won't call you," she said, not barely able to stand seeing the hurt in his eyes when she said this. He nodded again, even though he probably didn't understand the reason behind it. "Or at least not for about a month," she added._

"_Where will you be staying?" he asked her, speaking quietly._

"_With my parents. And I said I would be home soon so I should get going." He nodded, looking down. It seemed that that was all that he could manage right now. She walked to the door, and before exiting, she said, "I'm sorry, Shane." And then she walked out the door._

**~End flashback~**

Tears were pouring now just as steadily as that day. Oh God, why did she do this? It had been about a week, and she had been in ruins ever since. She hadn't even gone to class all those days, which was a record for missing school with her. Part of her was torn away.

She needed to talk to Shane. She needed to hear his voice, know that he was all right. But she didn't even know if he cared. Had he even thought of her this past week? And how much if he had?

She looked across her bedroom and saw her cell phone sitting on her end table. The clock next to it read 1:00 AM. Jeez was it really that late?

Maybe she shouldn't call him. He would probably be asleep around this time.

She got up and walked out her bedroom door. If she couldn't talk to him, then she needed something to numb the pain. Once she was downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and into the pantry. Walking through this house always made the pain worse, it was so much like the Glass house.

She reached up into a high cupboard and took out a glass bottle with a clear liquid in it. The label said "VODKA". She took the cork off of the top and took a long drink from it with her eyes closed.

Her parents didn't even knew that she knew about their small amount of alcohol. But she knew that they always kept it in case they wanted to have a party or something.

The burning taste of the vodka ran down her throat. The first time she had done this, she couldn't even believe that she was doing such a thing. It had tasted too fiery and she spat it out almost right away. But she had gotten used to it and it always helped to numb the pain after a few swigs and a few minutes.

She gulped a few times then lowered the bottle. And hiccupped. She wiped her mouth, re-corked the bottle, put it back in the cupboard as it was, and went back to her room.

For about ten minutes she just sat there. She began to feel drowsy but she couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't numbing this time. She looked over at the clock. It read 1:15 AM. She looked at her phone, debating. It didn't take long to decide, so she reached for her phone and dialed the number that her fingers had been itching to call.

~Meanwhile~

The glass came to his lips, and he quickly downed it. The whiskey burned his throat, but that was good because pain meant he was alive.

He didn't feel like it. Everything inside him was dead. He poured another shot of the whiskey and downed that one too. He glanced at the door, hoping that Claire would come sweeping through the door like she always had done before. Of course not. Another shot. He wondered if she ever thought of him. Probably not. She was probably looking for someone else to break the heart of.

No, Shane didn't really believe that. He was hurt and angry, but mostly at himself. The things he should've said kept running through his head. He swallowed yet another shot of whiskey, trying to drive it away. He glanced at the clock, and it read almost 1:15 AM.

He wished he could sleep. Eve and Michael had left him alone all this time, but they were starting to get worried. He looked up and glanced at the phone. He almost couldn't bear it. He _needed _to talk to Claire. He needed her.

And then it rang. He ran to it, picking it up and pressing the "Talk" button. "Hello," he said, slurring the single word slightly. Whoa, was he seriously that drunk?

There was a small gasp and a pause on the other end and then a familiar voice answered, "Shane?"

He almost dropped the phone. It was Claire it was Claire it was Claire! He felt warmer now and relieved to know that she was okay. Well, not okay but at least alive. "Claire! Are you okay?"

He probably shouldn't have said that, but his doubts disappeared when she answered, "No." He waited for her to say more. She paused, taking a breath and continued, "I-I need you. I made a horrible mistake. I know I said I wouldn't call for a month, but I just lost control, and I'm a little drunk-" he would have scolded her for this if he hadn't also been drunk. "And I'm all alone and I just- I need you. Now." She came to the end of her rambling, and he could hear her crying on the other end.

"I need you too," Shane heard himself say. And even though he wasn't trying to say it, he knew that the words he was speaking were true. "And you are so lucky that I'm drunk too, otherwise you would be in trouble."

This seemed to make her crying stop for a while, and it gave her more courage. "So-" she hiccupped, "so how have you been?"

They talked for hours. It was awkward at first, but they soon got more comfortable.

Around six in the morning, Claire was laying on her bed, using up her whole phone battery. She had turned the radio on to a country station while she talked to Shane.

The chords of a new song came on and the dj announced that it was a new song by Lady Antebellum. "Shhh you have to let me hear this song, I'm a huge fan of Lady Antebellum," she told him.

"Okay, shhh," he responded. He seemed more drunk now than when he had picked up the phone, but he had said that he wasn't drinking anymore tonight.

The chords then began to melt into the beginning lyrics, which were sung be Hillary Scott.

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
To me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do withoutI just need you now  
I just need you now_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now"_

A tear rolled down Claire's cheek, knowing how fitting this was for her and Shane.

* * *

Yes! Sorry for the escessive amount of pronouns in this one. I seem to have a secret love for them that even I don't know about. But this one was a lot of fun to write and it's been in my head for a couple days. Please review!!!


	3. She's In Love With The Boy

**A/N: **Okay I turned off anonymous reviews because I like _signed _reviews. I enjoy responding to them. So at the bottom of this chapter, I'll have responses to them. I will turn them back on in a couple weeks when I feel like granting you a privilege.

**What's Goin' On: **Based on the song, "She's In Love With The Boy" by Trisha Yearwood. Okay, so they're all redneck-ish and they'll be saying things that are a little out of character for them, I think. Claire is sixteen, Shane is eighteen (I guess). Oh and I didn't know Claire's dad's name so that part was a little weird.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the lyrics to the song.

* * *

**"She's In Love With The Boy"**

It was a beautiful day in Morganville. And Claire was happy. Which was strange because being happy in Morganville was kind of hard. But the reason behind her happiness was her boyfriend. Things were great, even though her dad wouldn't let them be together.

Claire watched as the chickens pecked the ground in her front yard and wondered what she and Shane could do tonight. As far as she knew, there wasn't very much going on. She heard a distant rumbling and she looked up the street to see a cloud of dust and gravel forming over a bend. She knew that sound. Shane was coming.

Claire grinned from ear to ear and jumped off of the porch and up to the curb. She waited for his old Chevy to come to a stop before approaching it.

The drivers side door opened and Shane came out, smiling. "Hey," he greeted her, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey," she responded, holding onto him.

"Hey I thought we could go and see a movie tonight, just you and me," he stroked her hair as they leaned against his truck.

"Hmmm that sounds nice," she said, relaxing into his arms. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah, that's why I came over here. I wanted to get you. They're playing a nice chick-flick that you might like," he smiled down at her and she turned her head up so she could smile at him.

"Okay, I'll go in and get my stuff. You wait out here," she kissed him quickly on the lips before running back to the house and in through the screen door.

"Daddy," she called. Ooh boy this was the hard part. "I'm going out with Shane tonight. I won't be back until late, probably."

"You know how I feel about that boy, Claire," he said, coming out of the living room. "He ain't smart enough for you."

Claire sighed. "I know, daddy. But you can't do anything about it, now can you?" She went into the kitchen where she had left her purse and grabbed it before walking out the screen door and to Shane's truck. Meanwhile, Claire's dad had an angered expression and had a feeling of utterly lost control over his sixteen year old.

**~About an hour later~**

"Do you think he'll ever come around?" she asked Shane softly. They were at a drive-in movie, parked in the very last row. The two of them were lounging on the bench seat in the front. They hadn't even noticed anything about the movie except for maybe the first minute and a half. The whole rest of the movie was spent cuddling, kissing, and talking. And now the subject of their talk was Claire's father.

"I don't know," he told her. "But whatever happens, happens. But I promise that I will never leave you, no matter what he says." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he held it back, and instead kissed Claire. They stayed glued to each other like that for several minutes before they separated. "What do you say we get out of here and go get a slushee or something?" Shane asked her.

Claire nodded. "Okay, that sounds good." They both sat up and buckled their seat belts. Shane turned on the truck and pulled out of the drive-in.

Five minutes later they were at the Tastee Freeze. It was one of those concession-type shops that had an open window and you could see what they were doing to get the food ready. Shane ordered two red slushees. While they were waiting for the slushees, he said to Claire, "Remember how I said that I would never leave you no matter what happens with your father?"

"Yeah," she said cautiously.

"Well…," words seemed to be failing him so Shane got down on one knee and pulled out something circular from his jacket pocket. "Claire Danvers, I stand by what I said. Will you marry me?"

"I-I-" Claire couldn't find words. "Yes," she finally responded.

Shane stood up and kissed her on the lips and slipped a chunky ring on her finger. "Now, this is only my high school ring," he explained. "But it'll do until I can buy a wedding band. You don't mind, do you?" he asked warily as she stared at it.

"No, it's just as good as any wedding band," she told him. He let out a relieved breath and they hugged each other tightly.

**~About an hour later~**

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked him as they drove up to Claire's house.

"'Bout twelve thirty," he told her. Claire gave a huge yawn to exaggerate how late it was.

Shane stopped the truck in front of the house. "Will you walk me to my door?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't think of not walking you to your door," he responded.

They both got out of the truck and went up the walk to the porch. Before the door they paused. "Good night, Mr. Collins," she said, and kissed him.

"Good night, Miss Danvers," he replied and kissed her again.

Then the door opened and they broke apart. There stood Mr. Danvers in all his patriarchal ruling. Claire looked guiltily at her father. "It's late, young lady," he told her. "Get up to your room, I need to speak to Mr. Collins here for a minute." Claire bowed her head and said a small good night to Shane and went inside.

Mr. Danvers stood there for a minute sizing up Shane, even though his opinion of him was final. "Come inside, young man," he said, opening the door wider. "It's dangerous out at night."

Shane stepped into the house, not daring to say anything. He went into the living room and sat in one of the chairs that looked like it was used for interrogating. Mr. Danvers stood in front of him, "So you-" he started.

"Mister Danvers," came a disapproving voice from the living room entrance. "Who do you think you are to tell him that he can't be with Claire?"

Mr. Danvers stuttered, completely baffled by his wife's knowledge of the situation. He stuttered for a minute and finally came out with, "He's not smart enough for our Claire. She deserves better."

"Do you really think that, or are you just being protective over our daughter? You know, it wasn't very long ago when you were a poor plow boy who couldn't even find a row to hoe, and my daddy said _you _weren't good enough for me. But he was wrong, and honey, you are too. Our Claire looks at Shane like I still look at you. It should be obvious that she's in love with him." Mrs. Danvers finished with an air that made her words seem more obvious.

They were all quiet for a moment and then Shane said, "Mr. Danvers, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I asked your daughter to marry me. And I know that you probably still don't like me very much, but I promise that I will love Claire until the day that I die."

"What did she say?" Mr. Danvers asked him.

"She said yes," Shane said, looking into the other mans' eyes.

Mr. Danvers nodded solemnly. "Okay," he said after a moment. "But if you ever do anything to make my little girl cry, just remember that I have a shotgun."

"Yes, sir, I promise I won't let you down," he agreed.

**~The next week~**

Claire is cuddled up to Shane as they drive downtown together. The radio is on to a country station, and the announcer introduces the next song, "And here's Trisha Yearwood with a timeless favorite of mine, 'She's in Love With The Boy."

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
__In this one horse town_

_Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck_

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "My high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"_

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "Young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk,"  
But Mama breaks in and says, "Don't lose your temperI  
t wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you."_

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
She's in love with the boy...._

Claire snuggles further into Shane, feeling very happy that she got her happy ending.

* * *

Anonymous Review Responses!!!:

_**katelynn:**_ I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
_**Sam: **_hmmm I can try it, but it'll take a long time for me to think of how to do it. Oh and thank you for the review I'm glad you liked it.  
_**Sammie: **_I'll see what I can do, even though I don't know the song very well. Thank you for your review.  
_**In Warm Blood: **_First things first. Not everyone writes the same, and these fics are based on _songs _so of course they'll be out of character! Do NOT tell me how to write my stories. Not everyone will live up to your standards, and you need to get used to it. Second,...yeah what I just said. Third, the whole point of this series is to base them on songs. Why would I do that and not do it descriptively. In songs where the time is mentioned, of course I will say the time because I feel that it's an important detail. Finally, okay maybe you have a point there about the repition thing, but that's how I write, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a professional writer that is getting all of this published in some big publishing company. If you don't like it, then just say so but at least don't try to give me a whole list of things I did wrong. But thank you at least for saying I kept Shane in character, even though I didn't feel like he really was.

* * *

Okay sorry if that last one was rude, but seriously, that review really pissed me off so I had to rant right back. So anyways, reviews? Anyone?


	4. Fight Like A Girl

**A/N:** Okay, I know this one doesn't flow very well, but I wrote it fast in my anticipation to post it. It's a good song, though I highly recommend you go listen to them because they are not recognized at all. I've only heard them on the radio three times and that was last year! So go search them, they're amazing.

**What's Up: **Umm well, it's mostly just about Claire and the advice her mother gives her. It's based on the song "Fight Like A Girl" by Bomshel, and it doesn't need much introduction. FYI: Shane is only mentioned once, sorry. But this one has been on my mind for a long time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Morganville Vampires, nor the characters associated with it, nor the lyrics to "Fight Like A Girl". They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Claire Danvers, eight years old, sat in the sandbox at the playground at school. She was all alone; there was no one to play with her. As she played with the sand, she saw a shadow fall across her playing area. She looked up to see a fellow classmate named Dennis glaring down at her, his friends in his wake.

Before Claire could ask what he wanted, Dennis demanded, "Get out of the sandbox!"

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because I say so and I'm better than you! You don't even have any friends, you're all alone! Plus you're stinking up the area just by touching it!"

Starting to feel hurt, Claire decided to stand up for herself, "But I don't want to."

An angry flash came up in Dennis' eyes and he bent down and shoved her. Taken by surprise, Claire was knocked over and hit her head on the edge of the sandbox. "Now get out!" Dennis demanded.

Not knowing what to do, Claire got up and left, rubbing her head, tears starting to fall. She didn't want Dennis to see that she was crying; he would just be more mean. She went to sit down by the door to wait to go inside. After a few minutes, Dennis and his friends came over.

"Look, she's been crying," he sneered to his friends. "We realized we couldn't even stay there, she tainted it so much. Now she's _crying_! Wow, what a _baby_!"

At a loss of what to do, Claire didn't say anything. She wished she was invisible. Soon the bell rang and they went inside. Claire waited out the rest of the day, and when the final bell rang, she was glad to leave and get home.

When she walked in the door, her mother asked her how her day was. Remembering how Dennis had treated her, she started to cry and told her mother what happened. Her mother took her to the kitchen and poured her a glass of milk and handed her two chocolate chip cookies. "Why do they hate me?" she cried.

"Honey," she said. "Don't let Dennis get to you. You're strong and beautiful. Don't let him define who you are. Just hold your head high, and stand your ground. As long as you love yourself, and give 'em hell, you can take on the whole world if you need to. You just stay standing and fight the only way you know how."

"How's that, mom?" Claire asked.

"Like a girl."

* * *

At age 31, Claire had grown up into a very smart, tall, proud woman. She was a scientist at the local medical labs, and she had lots of great ideas, but none of them seemed to be taken seriously. It was like she kept hitting a glass ceiling; she could see her destination but the glass kept getting in the way. While all of them men in the lab kept getting past it.

She felt like she should just give up on her work, since it wasn't getting anywhere. And then she'd spend the rest of her life wishing of what could have been. Looking for advice, she called her mother, who was always there to help her.

"You don't worry about them," she told her, "They're biased, and you need to teach them that they shouldn't be. Women are full of great ideas. For one, they know how to fight. You do that. Just stand your ground, push forward. Don't let them tell you who you are. Just hold your head high, and be strong. Get in their faces if you need to. You're brilliant and you should be recognized for it. Tell them that if you have to just don't ever give up. Keep fighting like a girl."

* * *

Ten years later, Claire and her family were found in a room at the hospital. She had gotten ahead at the labs in the past years, all thanks to her mother's advice. But now her mother wasn't there anymore to see the pain that was going through Claire's family. Three years ago, Claire's mother had died. A few weeks later, Claire was diagnosed with breast cancer.

At the time, the doctors said that it was contained and treatable. But now, as her family sat around her, the doctor told her, "The cancer spread." She would need chemo and lots of drugs to fight it.

That night, her husband Shane, of 21 years, asked her what they would do.

Claire thought of her mother and all the help she had gotten from her. "I know just what to do. It's only a test God gave me. I'll hold my head high. I won't let it define myself. I'll fight it for all it's worth. I just need to love myself, get love and support from you and the kids, and I'll give it hell. I'm going to fight like a girl."

* * *

Two years later, Claire and her family were surrounded around a board game. They radio in the corner was on, and they were all laughing and having a good time, thankful that Claire's cancer had gone into remission.

As one song ended on the radio, the DJ spoke up, introducing a new song, "You are listening to 95.4, Star Radio. Coming up, we've got some Trisha Yearwood and Lady Antebellum, but right now we're going into Bomshel. I feel like these two women haven't been recognized enough, so I'm playing their debut soundtrack, Fight Like A Girl."

As the DJ finished talking, guitar chords starting ringing, and Claire strained to listen to the lyrics.

_Little girl alone on the playground_  
_ Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around_  
_ Wishin' she was invisible_  
_ To them_

_ She ran home cryin'_  
_ "Why do they hate me?"_  
_ And Mama wiped her tears and said_  
_ "Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful._  
_ So, hold your head high._  
_ Don't ever let them define_  
_ The light in your eyes._  
_ Love yourself, give 'em Hell._  
_ You can take on this world._  
_ You just stand and be strong_  
_ And then fight_  
_ Like a girl."_

_ At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'_  
_ Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'_  
_ She was never gonna one of the boys, no_  
_ She coulda gave up on her ambition_  
_ And spent the rest of her life just wishin'_  
_ Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'_

_ "Hold your head high._  
_ Don't ever let them define_  
_ The light in your eyes._  
_ Love yourself, give 'em Hell._  
_ You can take on this world._  
_ You just stand and be strong_  
_ And then fight_  
_ Like a girl."_

_ Oh, with style and grace_  
_ Kick ass and take names…_

_ Ten years of climbin' that ladder_  
_ Oh, but money and power don't matter_  
_ When the doctor said "the cancer spread"_  
_ She holds on tight to her husband and babies_  
_ And says "this is just another test God gave me._  
_ And I know just how to handle this"_

_ I'll hold my head high_  
_ I'll never let this define_  
_ The light in my eyes_  
_ Love myself, give it Hell_  
_ I'll take on this world_  
_ Yes, I'll stand and be strong_  
_ No, I'll never give up_  
_ I will conquer with love_  
_ And I'll fight like_  
_ Like a girl!_

Claire bowed her head as tears started squeezing out of her eyes, knowing that her mother was watching her from above and helping her fight like a girl.


End file.
